Rubeus
by lilyiseverywhere
Summary: Ron Weasley goes to visit his long time friend, at Hogwarts, before the birth of his son.


The wind was howling as Ron battled against the whether to make his way across the Hogwarts grounds, towards Hagrid's Cabin. Ron was no longer a student at the school, he had matured a lot since those days. He was now a married man, a father and an uncle with a rather lot of nieces and nephews as well. In fact Ron would be turning thirty in just a few short years' time. It felt strange to look back on his time at Hogwarts knowing Harry's godson, Teddy, would be starting at the school just next year, It made his school days feel like an eternity ago.

As Ron approached the cabin he could see movement from inside and Hagrid had swung the door open.

"Hullo Ron, Great ter see yeh, you'd better hurry up inside, You'll freeze in this weather. What an awful afternoon" Ron was glad to take a step into the warm, familiar cabin and approach the large armchair next to the fire.

"How's Hermione doing" Hagrid asked pouring to cups of tea for Ron and Himself.

"She's rather frustrated actually" Ron replied as Hagrid handed his cup to him.

"The Baby's due any day now and she's feels bad that she's not able to keep up with Rosie anymore, it's just far too exhausting for her, I'm hoping she'll be better after tonight Mum offered to take Rose off our hands for the evening so Mione and Ginny are watching a muggle movie together"

"That's an excellent idea said Hagrid who was now passing over a plate of rock cakes, that Ron was sure would live up to their name.

"It will be good Ginny to have a break too, Harry sent me a picture of Baby Lily just yesterday, and it's hard to believe how much she's grown already"

Ron and Hagrid spent a while discussing exploits of all the Weasley and Potter children before the conversation moved back on to Ron and Hermione's new baby.

"Do you know if the wee'uns going to be a boy or a girl then?" Hagrid loved it when Ron and Hermione took Rose to visit and Ron could tell he was as excited as any of them to meet the new arrival.

"A boy" said Ron to a grinning Hagrid

"Hermione has her heart set on the name Hugo and I really quiet like the sound of it."

"Hugo" Hagrid repeated

"It has a nice ring to it" he smiled broadly at Ron

"That's fantastic. Any ideas for a middle name?" Hagrid could hardly contain his excitement

"Well that's why I'm here actually me and Hermione wanted to ask your permission" Ron said setting down his uneaten rock cake.

"What for" Hagrid asked. Ron could barely stop himself from chuckling at the confused look on his friends face, yet he spoke very seriously

"We would like to call him Hugo Rubeus Weasley."

There was a long pause and then Ron was astonished to see that Hagrid was sobbing.

"Rub-b—b-eus after me oh Ron that is, I would, would be honoured." There was a tremendous crash as Hagrid had knocked the entire table over. Their tea went flying but Hagrid didn't even seen to notice that Ron's rock cake had smashed his window as he pulled Ron in to a suffocating hug.

"Me, really me" Hagrid sniffled

"Of course you said Ron we love you, we all do." This caused Hagrid to howl even more Ron was sure that his bones were going too crushed.

"So it's ok then? We can use your name?" Ron asked chuckling

"Of course, of course" Hagrid pulled out a large handkerchief from his coat pocket and dried his eyes.

"We actually planned on Rubeus, as Rosie's middle name but she turned out to be a girl, obviously, Mione mentioned it to Harry though in case he wanted to use it." Hagrid blew his nose loudly at the younger man's words.

"That great, I can't wait to meet the little tyke. I'll need to get him a present of course" Hagrid grinned

"Maybe he'd like a pet" Ron paled at the gamekeepers words,

"Maybe when he's older" he said hastily, sincerely hoping his wife would be able to find a way to discourage that idea.

**Authors Note **

**Thank you so much for reading : ) I know a lot of people felt that Harry should have named one of his children after Hagrid but I always felt that this is something Ron and Hermione might want to do, especially since we don't know Rose and Hugo's middle names, as far as I'm aware of anyway. I'd love to hear from you so please leave a review (constructive criticism is appreciated too) I may have any idea for a second chapter so if enough people are interested I'll try and update soon. Thanks again – The Fandom Avenger **


End file.
